Duplet
Also known as the Double-Barreled Shotgun, the Duplet is a scratch-built double-barreled shotgun built in the metro. It has two barrels with one shotgun shell in each. While this system has considerable drawbacks, including a very limited ammo capacity, the Duplet is capable of causing more concentrated damage at close range than any other gun and remains a powerful and respectable weapon because of this. Tactics and Use The Duplet, like the Bastard gun, is a poor gun on paper. It holds very little ammunition, has an extremely wide scatter pattern, and a sluggish reload (though still better than several other guns, including the Automatic Shotgun, which takes considerably longer to fully load). What these statistics fail to take into consideration is that the Duplet possesses the single highest alpha-strike damage in the game; firing both barrels, up close, will one-shot kill, literally any enemy shy of a demon, librarian, or plated nosalis, given a head-shot (these enemies all require considerably more firepower). When playing on the Ranger difficulties the Duplet can be an extremely effective weapon, not only because of its availability, but because it's firepower is enough to kill a nosalis or lurker in one shot. 350px|right The Duplet's basic use is not a complex one: Get in close, give both barrels, either sequentially or at the same time - but in practice, is much harder to make full use of. It's extremely easy to miss cagier and evasive targets with, especially at closer ranges where the spread pattern is tighter - which is, sadly, where it also does the most damage. Because of its long reload time between shots, it's extremely easy to wind up in a position where you're caught with empty chambers in a firefight, and thus in particular danger when fighting down enemy opposition. It is by no means a bad weapon, and can, indeed, be used all game without suffering from the change of pace, but many prefer the Uboinik due to its greater ammo capacity and melee capability, both of which make the Uboinik considerably easier to use and arguably more lethal than the Duplet - even if it lacks the Duplet's raw punch from both barrels. The Uboinik also has a considerably tighter spread, meaning it maintains its lethality over longer ranges, whereas the Duplet's damage drops dramatically beyond close-range. Variants and Obtaining Related Achievements Trivia *If left idle for an extended period with it equipped, Artyom will adjust the stock, pull it back too far, and then carefully slot it back into place. *There is a rare glitch where pulling the trigger causes the shotgun to recoil, but there is no sound and the round is not fired. Although it doesn't actually fire it still uses one shell. *The weapon is similar to home made weapons built during the Siege of Sarajevo during the Bosnian Wars, with at least one pattern of ersatz shotgun built of gas pipe bearing a close resemblance to the Duplet Sarajevo scrap guns. *Metro Last Light features a new reload animation. Artyom can load both barrels at once, as opposed to one-at-a-time method from Metro 2033. **According to a rep for 4A Games, Artyom has been through alot. Therefore in Last Light Artyom's quicker reloading is due because of his experience gained with weapons and refining his combat skills in Metro 2033 References Gallery Double-barreled_Shotgun.jpg Lighter-Duplet.jpg|The Duplet in Last Light Duplet-Battle.png|Ditto Duplet-Airplane.jpg|Ditto Category:Weapons